Talk:Kirby: Planet Robobot
Robobot Armor I'm hoping to make a page for Robobot Armor. I know this is early, but... how should we approach the Robobot Armor thing? Should we make a section on the ability pages on the ability's Robobot Armor form along with a page? Any early ideas? ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 14:02, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :If the ability has a robot mode, then we can put that on the appropriate ability page, but as for the robot armor page, that can have all of the information regarding such. Individual modes on their respective pages, while all modes will appear on the Robobot Armor page. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 14:52, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks! Sounds good to me. That was kind of what I was thinking too. ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 15:08, March 4, 2016 (UTC) What do you want in the game? What Abilities, enemies, mid bosses, bosses, and items do you want in the game? I want Magic, Cerulean, a mechanically modified Waiu, Heavy Mole, and a new food in the game and if Kirby eats one he multiplies Do you think King Dedede & Meta Knight could be in, as mechanically modified bosses? Shrekyardigans (talk) 11:33, April 11, 2016 (UTC) I'd like to see the return of The True Arena, and I hope it's unlocked after you finish Meta Knightmare Returns. Rorosilky5 (talk) 09:35, April 19, 2016 (UTC) New Collectible New Collectible confirmed... Found at various points in this video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMgp8n6r2-M shaped like circls and cubes with questio marks DeDeDe Devious (talk) 04:22, March 10, 2016 (UTC)Dedede Devious :Those are the sticker and the code cube items. NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 05:16, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Will there be rare stickers -CiaF Ice Robobot Kirby Hum hello, I found a picture of Ice Robobot Kirby from a popular French video game website named Jeuxvideo.com. I never really edited anything in Wikias and I don't wanna screw anything up, so I'll just put the link to the picture here. http://www.jeuxvideo.com/screenshots/461583-2232075-0 RobinFTW (talk) 19:56, March 18, 2016 (UTC)RobinFTW :Very well then. Good to know. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:02, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :Good find! Thanks for sharing. This is stuff I wasn't aware of before. ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 21:26, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Announcement The japanese website has apparently released footage of Kirby 3D Rumble and Team Kirby Clash. Change the Subgame logos to their not bright versions? We have the brighter versions for both of the subgame's logo on the page. I think we should have the normal versions on the page. This is 3D Rumble's normal version (and here's the bright version of it), and this is Team Kirby Clash's normal version (and here's the bright version of it). I would change it myself, but my disk drive (computer)'s full, so I can't. August347 (talk) 03:17, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :Why don't we keep both of them? That's what we did for Ribbon. NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 05:26, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Mechanically modified Meta Knight & King Dedede? Do you think King Dedede & Meta Knight could be in, as mechanically modified bosses? Shrekyardigans (talk) 20:39, April 9, 2016 (UTC) : According to the magazine, they might appear as bosses. They could've been kidnapped by the secretary Susie and had mechanically modified them to fight off Kirby. Rorosilky5 (talk) 09:36, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Acro Cameo? In the recent Japanese Eshop trailer there seems to be a robot that heavily resembles Acro. LapisL6 (talk) 19:01, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :I believe these are shark robots, not orca ones. Seeing as how Acro is an orca, this wouldn't be the case. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:47, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :Speaking of robots, could King Dedede & Meta Knight could be in, as mechanically modified bosses? Shrekyardigans (talk) 09:57, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ::You seem to have an obsession with that question, given that that's the fourth time you've asked it, practically verbatim. To answer, maybe. There has been a sort of trend. Return to Dream Land brought back Galacta Knight to act as a Meta Knight boss, and then Dark Meta Knight in Triple Deluxe to even "improve" upon that. Dedede battles came back in Triple Deluxe, as well as the modified Shadow Dedede one. If they want to continue this trend, it could very well happen, that or something remotely similar to possession, like in Epic Yarn. However, if there were mech versions (whether or not they're actually piloted by the characters they represent), you'd have to wonder if they'd be to size, or if they'd be scaled up and be larger, like the Robobot armor in comparison to Kirby's size. I don't see it being a mech-on-mech battle, but it would be cool. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 10:32, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Or better yet, if they were mechanically modified, like King Doo & Kibble Blade, they'd be under control of whoever the villain is. and I wonder if there'll be a Soul Boss, like Soul of Sectonia, and Magolor Soul. Could that work? Shrekyardigans (talk) 13:15, April 15, 2016 (UTC) META KNIGHT & KING DEDEDE BOSSES!!! LOOK; http://imgur.com/a/QCVic Shrekyardigans (talk) 17:49, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :Interesting. You may have been right all along about King Dedede and Meta Knight being 'mechanically modified'. ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 17:57, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh wow. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:01, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ::They should be included in The Arena, as well as extra mode versions of them in The True Arena(possibly). Rorosilky5 (talk) 16:38, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Meta Knightmare Returns = Possible return of The True Arena? I know this may sound silly but...since there's going to be a time attack mode for Meta Knight(similar to Dededetour in Triple Deluxe), could it be that there would be a possible return of The True Arena? I'd love to see Kirby handle the extra mode bosses. ^^ Rorosilky5 (talk) 16:09, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to be a wise guy, but Meta Knightmare Returns, will probably be more similar to Meta Knightmare or Meta Knightmare Ultra, than to Dedede Tour. LapisL6 (talk) 16:47, April 18, 2016 (UTC) That's not what I'm talking about; I'm talking about the possibilities of The True Arena appearing in Planet Robobot. Rorosilky5 (talk) 17:06, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :It'll probably be in there regardless of whether Meta Nightmare Returns will be a speed run version of the Main Mode, or if it will be more like Dededetour; although my guess is that it'll be more like Dededetour, but hopefully they'll add back the power system, although I have doubts. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:03, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :If the Arena appears, the True Arena will. Shrekyardigans (talk) 08:25, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :This may be unrelated, but in Super Star Ultra, Revenge of the King, The Arena, Helper to Hero and Meta Knightmare Ultra are the sub-games you need to complete in order to unlock The True Arena. So my guess is that when you finish Meta Knightmare Returns in Planet Robobot, you'll unlock The True Arena. Rorosilky5 (talk) 09:32, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :What colours would the bosses have in ex form? I think Clanky Woods EX would be silver and purple. :((You forgot to put your signiture after your reply)) Probably, or maybe not. Maybe Gigavolt will be pure golden. Just a theory. Rorosilky5 (talk) 15:28, April 22, 2016 (UTC) What is this? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eihRGvYOdPY Found this, could someone add this to the official page or something. If I did, I don't know if it will be accepted. It has something to do with Mii ((Again, the signiture.)) I think it's one of those StreetPass puzzle thingies...you may add it in if you want. Rorosilky5 (talk) 06:05, April 25, 2016 (UTC) First 6 Levels found, Gigavolt, Clanky Woods in too. Uhm, I don't know if this will be helpful or anything, but I found this youtuber by the title of "Linkmstr" who has the first 6 Kirby Planet Robobot videos down, and they seem to have gotten the game from the Japanese Eshop. They have one level per episode. I will link the videos down as Gigavolt appears in episode 3, Clanky Woods's boss fight happens at 5, and there's information about "Code Cubes". Just watch all 6. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tP6Kuw0s2TM (Episode 1), https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xO-JL_7qWtc (Episode 2), https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E45LrzsznI0 (Episode 3, Gigavolt fight at end), https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cf51S4pH4aY (Episode 4), https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJrf9r-_F18 (Episode 5, Clanky Woods fight), and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6JIVEZBVeY (Episode 6, EX stage) This is my first actual post on this wiki, so if I am doing something wrong, please notify me Chiptheblewcat (talk) 23:17, April 26, 2016 (UTC)Chiptheblewcat AWESOME!!!Shrekyardigans (talk) 18:13, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Theres 2 more now, the entire world 2, Resolution Road ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1EAlBCJ31A ) and the entire World 3, Overload Ocean. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7xO1BrGtDw ) I am assuming the World will be called "PROBOT". I have yet to watch the videos so the 4th world may appear in the third one. Bosses too. Chiptheblewcat (talk) 20:37, April 27, 2016 (UTC)Chiptheblewcat Kirby PR Final Boss and Ending Hey editing people, have fun with this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7y6A8_Zpvc DeDeDe Devious (talk) 00:22, April 28, 2016 (UTC)Dedede Devious P.S. Cant believe Galactic Nova is back! HYPE!!! True Arena Here is a video showcasing the True Arena. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtx7YDfacZM DeDeDe Devious (talk) 21:23, April 28, 2016 (UTC)Dedede Devious : YES!! I knew the True Arena would make a comeback! I was right all along. ^^ Rorosilky5 (talk) 17:31, May 5, 2016 (UTC) When is there gonna be an article on Susie? I mean, she's super cute, and there's already a lot of fan art of her! [{[DATA_EXPUNGED}]] (talk) 01:14, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :The article is currently in the works. Truth be told, I don't know when, but presumably sometime after the game is released in America. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:24, May 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Someone tried making their own article on her, only for someone else to tell them that the article was claimed by someone else (presumably one of the admins). I'm not an admin, I just gave them a warning before an actual admin blocked them or something. A Wild Roleplayer Appeared 13:46, May 7, 2016 (UTC) 22:18, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :An admin would not block someone for trying to make a claimed page, unless it was done persistently and a warning was given; regardless, a warning was appropriate. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 22:24, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Where do I add Robobot Armor Flavor text? For the stone mode it is "Release your rage with rockky punches! Earth-shaking Rock Crusher!" Someone add this so in the future I will know what to do if I find another one. : ((Signiture, again. When will this stop?)) We're currently working on the Robobot Armor page, it'll be up when the North American version gets released. Rorosilky5 (talk) 17:32, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Pillah, Toxiaod, and Cultra Where did these names come from? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 20:02, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure. The names were added by this user, whose only edit to date is adding the names. I assumed that these names originate from the game leaks, but I can't confirm it myself. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 20:36, May 6, 2016 (UTC) ::In that case, we'd best tag them with the Conjectural template until we can find an official source proving the names. We'll probably learn the names on the English Miiverse when the game comes west, as we did for Beetley and the like. In the meantime, "Toxioad" would make more sense than "Toxiaod," eh? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded'' Kirbys!]] 00:44, May 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I got the names from a (mostlikely not so accurate) Translation of there japanese names. Obviously these three names should stay conjectural until either a better translation is out, or there english names come out. ::The "Toxioad" thing was a mispelling, i was tired when i put those names up Koopliss Koopa the Narrator (talk) 13:56, May 11, 2016 (UTC) About flavor texts So I just discovered that there are multiple different flavor texts. I don't even know which one to use. Could someone give me a guide on what to do if I find mroe flavor texts? CheerfulWhite (talk) 21:23, May 24, 2016 (UTC)Cheerful as ever, It's CheerfulWhite! '' '' :If there are any flavor text differences as a result of localization, perhaps you could put them in the flavor text section, but also note that they are in the PAL region instead of in North America and that. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 21:37, May 24, 2016 (UTC) About Amibo compatability... So, just wondering - would a list of what Amiibo give what ability (probably on a subpage or something) be a good idea? Also about scanning Amiibo - it IS 10 times per stage - I've scanned 10 Amiibo, then afterwards exited/coleared the stage, gone back into a stage, and could scan 10 more... Mangal5 (talk) 19:47, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :We'll probably add that information to the page eventually. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:01, June 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm currently working on that. We're only going to cover the amiibo released on or before June 10, 2016--otherwise we'd have to update it constantly. Ten times per stage, definitely, but I was unable to use the same amiibo twice in one stage. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 20:08, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Wait... Why J3? Did they have to avoid yet another Konami lawsuit? Dylanius The Kirby, 00:54, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :No, although it would be fitting to make yet another robot model update. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:19, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::In Japanese, there are 2 guide books. There are names of enemies in these books. (I have one of these.) ::There are trials of reading guide books(ためし読み). * Syogakkan(小学館) - https://www.shogakukan.co.jp/books/09106581 * ASCII MEDIA WORKS(アスキーメディアワークス) - http://kouryaku.dengeki.com/book/4-04-892148-0/4-04-892148-0.html - Kirbyellow (talk) 03:48, June 22, 2016 (UTC) What's taking the claimed articles so long to complete? The game came out in America on June 10th. I posted this on June 26th. There should be zero excuses for the claimers to complete the articles! Devinpokemontrainer (talk) 20:52, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :Because we have other things to do like take care of our lifes. 26, June 2016 18:02 (UTC-03:00) Brasília ::Do you want to make one? Surely not everything is claimed. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 21:38, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Screenshot Challenge Whether you've been keeping up on the Behind the Scenes Miiverse page or not, a Screenshot Challenge has been started and finished, and winners and favorites were announced, along with their pictures. Should we include them on here, or no? They're not official, yes, but they were officially chosen, per se. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 17:23, December 3, 2016 (UTC) I don't know where to put this concept art Found on the Japanese site. Anyone recognize this background? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Squeaky!]] 04:46, January 9, 2017 (UTC) This might be something that was unused. 02:50 January, 09 2017 (UTC-03:00) Brasília :Definitely unused. They seem to mimic the design of snail shells. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 05:10, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Hacked Miiverse https://miiverse.nintendo.net/titles/6437256809000069326/6437256809000071771 I noticed this on the official Behind the Scenes ''KPR Miiverse. It appears someone hacked in and posted a questionable video. Given how unusual this is, should we mention it somewhere in the trivia? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''You are who you choose to copy...]] 17:44, July 19, 2017 (UTC) :Leaning on a firm "No" for this one. Giving attention to hackers might encourage anyone else who see's our potential trivia point as a means to be "remembered" or, at the very least, "acknowledged". Pretty sure we don't want any other aspiring hackers to hack Miiverse. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 17:51, July 19, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed. Giving attention to the hackers will inspire more attempts. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The "dorkiest" of Matter.]] 18:01, July 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Now that two years have passed, do you guys think it'd be okay to mention this? It's something interesting that happened to a now-defunct service. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|That's what I've been—''Savvy?]] 23:00, October 11, 2019 (UTC) :::I'm surprised I was never aware of this. I, however, am not for it, like the others before. Iqskirby (talk) 03:42, October 12, 2019 (UTC) ::::With all due respect... why? The incident happened years ago, and reporting on it doesn't condone the hacker's actions--it only states that they happened. If someone gets the idea to hack Nintendo again (which wouldn't hit Miiverse for obvious reasons), our trivia bullet likely wouldn't be the catalyst. They'd likely do it for more malicious reasons. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|That's what I've been—''Savvy?]] 02:35, October 14, 2019 (UTC) :::::I don't care to bring up the actual fandom on this wiki. Among other things, I don't see how this is important; it's not like the Kid Icarus wikis bothered mentioning that someone used the 3DS camera to post nude images on Miiverse, which is the reason you weren't allowed to send screenshots in the community. Iqskirby (talk) 03:01, October 14, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I'm not sure how necessary it is to be honest, even now. Sure, it may be an interesting tidbit within the fandom but it just doesn't seem like this article would be an appropriate place to put it imo. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The dorky isocahedron returns.]] 20:47, October 14, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Perhaps we could compromise, then. Could I include it on Template:DYKRAF and its talk page but omit it from the rest of the mainspace? That way it can still be reported without being necessary enough to include on an official article. The only place you'd consistently find it is on an out-of-the-way template talk page. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|That's what I've been—''Savvy?]] 22:38, October 14, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::Sure. That seems more reasonable to me. Paul2 ''The dorky isocahedron returns.'' 02:09, October 19, 2019 (UTC)